


Stuffed Fluff

by Kitty_Mourner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Toy Store, Toys, kitty!levi, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Mourner/pseuds/Kitty_Mourner
Summary: Levi and Hange needed to be bought, and soon!





	

Levi didn’t know what was wrong. He was a handsome stuffed animal, a black cat with green button eyes to be precise. He was placed in the front window when he first arrived. Days passed, and he was placed on a shelf. Then weeks passed, and he was moved to the top shelf where sat for months, collecting dust. Levi just couldn’t figure out why no one bought him. 

Soon after he was placed on the top shelf, a doll appeared. She called herself Hanji. She had wild brown hair, crazy brown eyes hidden behind glasses, and a long white lab coat with vials in the pocket. Hanji could be a little aggravating, but was otherwise Levi and Hanji hit it off. Hanji became a good friend. Levi’s greatest dream was for him and Hanji to be bought together and live in the same house. One night, Levi’s curiosity got the best of him, so after the store closed, he slipped off the top shelf and dropped to the floor. Struggling to stand he finally managed to lift himself to his paws and look around the store. Seeing all the other toys sleeping, he started wandering around and looking through the glass windows. When he reached the door at the back of the shop he could hear murmuring on the other side. Getting as close as he could to the crack at the bottom of the door, he tried to listen to the strange voices.  
“We...Warn...Deserve...Torment.”  
“If...We...That...Send...Panic.”  
“Save...One...Horror...Die...Toy.”  
Just as Levi was about to see if the voices would talk to him, he heard the clock strike 7. Knowing that the Owner would be there soon to open the store, Levi ran back to his section of shelves and lay back down right where he had fallen the night before. A couple seconds later the bell on the front door to the shop rang and the Owner appeared. 

She quickly hung up her coat, flicked on the lights and reached for the Open sign hanging on the door. “What the heck,” she mumbled as she walked over and picked Levi up off the floor. Puzzled as to how Levi got there the Owner got the stepstool and placed him back on the top shelf next to Hanji. The Owner seemed to be a nice enough lady. Levi didn’t know age but the Owner seemed older. The shop was small but popular and had a constant stream of customers every day. 

This was a typical day. A couple of mothers came in to get birthday gifts which the Owner wrapped carefully. Later in the day, a little boy came in with his dad and bought a telescope. Then just about closing time a little girl came in with her mom just looking to buy a toy. If Levi had a heart it would have been racing. “Look at me up here. Aren’t I cute?” he pleaded even though true stuffed animals can’t talk. The little girl never looked up at the toys on the top shelf. She walked out with a stuffed teddy bear known to all the toys as Brownie. All the toys wished Brownie luck as he left, but of course none of the humans could hear them.

That night at the shop, Levi decided to take another leap off the shelf to figure out what was going on with those voices behind the door. “Ouch,” he said as he face-planted. A chorus of laughs and giggles came from the shelves as the toys watched on. Levi dusted himself off and went over to the door. He crouched down to listen at the crack. The voices started and to Levi’s amazement he recognized some of them. Raggedy Anne was very upset and asking the others, “What are we going to do?” There were a lot of voices talking at once, but suddenly Levi recognized the voice of Big Moe, the stuffed elephant. 

“Moe, is that you?” Levi asked.  
“Levi?”  
“Yes, it’s me. What is going on? We all thought that you and some of the other stuffed animals had been given to a children's hospital or the Salvation Army?”  
“I wish. We are in the back room just waiting for the Owner to take us to the animal shelter. She could not sell us and needs the room in  the shop so this is where the toys on the top shelf end up if they are not sold.”  
“Moe this is terrible,” Levi gasped. Levi could hear a chorus of familiar voices all begging him to run before it was too late. Levi thanked his friends and as he walked back across the toy store he suddenly thought of a plan. When he got back to his shelf, Levi called up to Hanji. “Hanji, something terrible is going to happen. I am going to be put behind that door over there and the next stop is going to be some dog’s mouth. You have to trust me. If we want to stay together you have to jump from the shelf.”  
“I don’t understand, Levi. What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about one last chance we may have to spend our lives together. Please jump.” 

With that Hanji jumped from the shelf. Levi took her to a hiding spot behind the shelves. When the Owner came in the next morning she didn’t even notice that the toys were missing from the top shelf. As a matter of fact, she did not notice that the toys were missing for days and days. Meanwhile, Levi and Hanji stayed huddled together hoping that they wouldn’t get caught before just the right family came into the shop that might buy them. 

Late one afternoon, a family came in with two children. Levi thought that the girls looked alike so they were probably twins. “This may be our chance,” he whispered to Hanji. “Let’s dust ourselves off and go for it!” Hanji and Levi rolled out onto the floor right in front of the little girls. Levi looked up at one of the girls with his big green button eyes.  
“Oh, this kitty is so cute. Mommy can I have him please?”  
Just then the other little girl noticed Hanji and swooped her up clutching her tightly to her chest. “Mommy, I want this one,” she demanded.  
Before Levi and Hanji knew it they were being swaddled in tissue paper and being placed into bags. Now they would be headed to their new home to spend the rest of their lives.        


End file.
